Warrior cat name generator!
by paperairline
Summary: A basic warrior cat name generator.
1. Name generator

**Okidokie! So I have decided to have some fun for once and create a warrior cat name generator. Yay!**

 **Instuctions:**

 **For the Prefix: Pick the first letter of your first na**

 **me. Look at the prefix next to it. This is half of your warrior cat name.**

 **For the Suffix: Pick the last letter of you last name. Look at the suffix next to it. This is the other half of your warrior cat name.**

* * *

A. Ash

B. Black

C. Cloud

D. Dark/Dove

E. Eagle/Echo

F. Flame

G. Golden

H. Hazel

I. Ice

J. Jay

K. Kestrel

L. Lion/Leopard

M. Moss

N. Night

O. Oak

P. Pine

Q. Quick

R. Rain

S. Snow

T. Tiger

U. Sun

V. Vixen

W. White

X. Dust

Y. Yellow

Z. Maple

* * *

A. Claw/Song

B. Heart

C. Leap

D. Cloud

E. Blaze

F. Pool

G. Nose

H. Light/Fang

I. Tail

J. Foot

K. Fur

L. Pelt

M. Kit

N. Wing

O. Leg

P. Star

Q. Pool

R. Flower/Thorn

S. Leaf

T. Shade

U. Whisker

V. Storm

W. Paw

X. Strike

Y. Stripe

Z. Breeze

* * *

 **I got Cloudlight! Post your warrior cat name in the reviews!**


	2. Rank

Okay! This chapter will determine what clan position you have.

What month were you born in?

January: Medicine Cat

Febuary: Elder

March: Warrior

April: Deputy

May: Apprentice

June: Queen

July: Deputy

August: Warrior

September: Medicine Cat Apprentice (with full name)

October: Medicine Cat

November: Warrior

December: Queen

* * *

Okay, So I am Cloudlight the warrior. Post what you are in the comments.


	3. Clans

Okay, this will determine what clan you are in:

Out of these, what is your favorite color?

Red: BloodClan

Orange: LionClan

Yellow: WindClan

Green: ThunderClan

Blue: RiverClan

Purple: StarClan

Black: ShadowClan

White: SkyClan

So far, Im Cloudlight the warrior of StarClan. (Lol I'm dead)

What Clan are you in?

Post your full bio so far in the comments!


	4. Appearances

This chapter will be on your warrior cat appearance. Sorry if it doesn't match your name!

For pelt color: What is your favorite animal? (Out of these) Dog, Cat, Lion, Fox, Polar Bear, Wolf, Monkey, Elephant, Girrafe, Turtle, Rabbit, Or a Dolphin

* * *

Dog- A light brown tabby with glossy fur

Cat- A small, slender pale ginger cat with

Lion- A large, broad shouldered golden tabby

Fox- A dark, dappled tortoiseshell cat with a red bushy tail

Polar Bear- A slender pure white cat

Wolf- A dark grey cat with darker grey patches on their back and very sharp claws

Monkey: A reddish-brown cat with dark brown stripes

Elephant: A pale grey cat with white paws and a striped tail

Girrafe- A dappled dark golden cat with dark brown spots

Turtle- A small white, brown and black tortoiseshell cat

Rabbit- A jet black cat with white patches all over their body

Dolphin- A pale, soft furred silver tabby cat with small paws and a small tail

* * *

Now for eye color: Pick an element (Water, Air, Fire, Earth)

Water- Blue eyes

Air- Hazel eyes

Fire- Bright amber eyes

Earth- Dark green eyes

Umm... Idk- Dark brown eyes

* * *

Okay so that is what your warrior cat looks like. So far I am Cloudlight the warrior of StarClan. I'm a dark grey she-cat with darker grey patches on her back, very sharp claws and have blue eyes. Post your warrior cat appearance in the comments! Oh and so I don't get reported, I will write a little story.

"Do you want to build a snowcat?" Annakit asked. "Or chase your tail around the camp?"

Elsakit did not respond. She sat in the dark corner of the nursery.

"I never see you anymore, come out of the den. It's like you've gone to StarClan." Annakit meowed.

That's it...


	5. ThunderClan

Hello! Welcome to my ThunderClan name generator!

For your prefix, pick the first letter of your favorite candy. (Mine is Gummy Bears)

A. Adder

B. Blue/ Bramble

C. Cloud

D. Dust

E. Fox

F. Fire

G. Gray

H. Hazel

I. Ice

J. Jay

K. Swift

L. Lion/ Leaf

M. Mouse

N. Sun

O. Oak

P. Pine

Q. Raven

R. Red

S. Sand

T. Tawny/Tiger

U. Ash

V. Vine

W. White

X. Holly

Y. Yellow

Z. Cinder

Now for the suffix, pick the first letter of your favorite food. (Mines Sushi)

A. Shade

B. Blaze

C. Claw/Cloud

D. Foot

E. Kit

F. Fur

G. Pool

H. Heart

I. Whisker

J. Paw

K. Stripe

L. Leaf

M. Star

N. Nose

O. Leg

P. Pelt

Q. Face

R. Star

S. Storm

T. Tail

U. Frost

V. Fall

W. Wing

X. Feather

Y. Flight

Z. Breeze

Okay so my ThunderClan name is Graystorm. 7/10! That one is a keeper!

What's your ThunderClan cat name? Post it in the comments!


	6. RiverClan

Welcome to my RiverClan name generator! RiverClan is my favorite clan by far... Enjoy!

For your prefix, pick the first letter of your favorite movie. (Mine is Pitch Perfect)

A. Apple

B. Rain

C. Crooked

D. Dusk

E. Eel/Echo

F. Fallow

G. Gray

H. Hawk

I. Ice

J. Jay

K. Moth

L. Leopard

M. Misty

N. Splash

O. Oak

P. Pebble

Q. Sun

R. Reed

S. Silver

T. Trout

U. Moss

V. Lake

W. Willow

X. Pike

Y. Shimmer

Z. Storm

Now for your suffix, what color shirt are you wearing? (Mine is Tye-Dye)

Red- Whisker

Orange- Fur

Yellow- Heart

Green- Splash

Turquoise- Stream

Blue- Pool

Purple- Mist

Pink- Flower

White- Breeze

Grey- Tail

Black- Cloud/Claw

Brown- Foot

Striped- Wing

Multicolored/Tye-Dye- Shine

No Shirt- Pelt

None of the above- Fall

Sorry if you got something like Mistymist or Splashsplash. I was trying to make it as RiverClany as I could, so I added a lot of watery things.

On the other hand, my name turned out to be Pebbleshine! 9/10! I'm using that in my next fanfic! What did you get? Post it in the comments. I love reading what you guys get!

* * *

Here is my story so I don't get reported.

Pebbleshine gazed down into the murky water, her eyes clouded with worry. "Please come up, please come up," she whispered quietly, hoping that StarClan would hear her plead. The water stayed still, not moving or even flowing.

She waited several minutes, but the water refused to move. Her eyes began to water the sadness beginning to set in. A single tear rolled down her face, landing in the water. A ripple started where the tear had landed. The ripple got larger and larger until it faded away completely.

Her only kit was gone forever.


	7. WindClan

Hello everyone! This chapter is going to be a WindClan generator. WindClan, WindClan, WindClan!

For the prefix, pick the first letter of your middle name. (If you don't have one do the second letter of your last name)

A. Breeze

B. Bark

C. Crow

D. Dead/Daisy

E. Ember

F. Feather

G. Gorse

H. Heather/Hawk

I. Hare

J. Running

K. Kestrel

L. Lark

M. Mud

N. Night

O. One

P. Pale

Q. Quick

R. Rabbit

S. Swift

T. Tall

U. Thistle

V. Rye

W. Weasel

X. Web

Y. Oat

Z. Torn

For the suffix, how many letters are in your middle name? (If no middle name, do how many letters in last name)

1\. Wing

2\. Spring

3\. Whisker

4\. Breeze

5\. Pelt

6\. Flight

7\. Foot

8\. Cloud

9\. Tail

10+. Fur

Again, sorry if you got something like Breezebreeze. If it happens, just deal with it. The next generator will be a ShadowClan name generator.

My name turned out to be Larkbreeze. It's okay, I mean it's not a bad name. I have gotten some pretty good ones with this generator though. I would love to hear what you got! Post it in the comments!

* * *

"I'll race you to the end of the moor!" Larkbreeze called over her shoulder to her littermate Swiftwhisker. Swiftwhisker stood at the edge of WindClan's camp, talking to another clanmate. Once Swiftwhisker heard the word "race", she instantly stopped what she was doing and padded over to Larkbreeze.

"Well, I'm always up for a good race!" Swiftwhisker meowed, stretching out her long legs. Swiftwhisker was one of the biggest cats in WindClan, and was also one of the fastest. She could easily beat her sister in a race.

And she did.

* * *

P.S- Swiftwhisker would be my sister's name from the generator... See where this is going? :P


	8. ShadowClan

Title says it all.

For your prefix, pick the first letter of your mother's name-

A. Ash

B. Black

C. Cedar

D. Dawn

E. Broken

F. Fern

G. Grass

H. Holly

I. Ivy

J. Jagged

K. Kink

L. Little

M. Moss

N. Night

O. Owl

P. Pine

Q. Ragged

R. Rowan

S. Sage

T. Tiger

U. Tawny

V. Vole

W. Wolf

X. Crow

Y. Yellow

Z. Blizzard

Now for the prefix, look at the time. What is the first number on the clock? (The hour)

1\. Fang

2\. Claw

3\. Cloud

4\. Heart

5\. Pelt

6\. Tail

7\. Foot

8\. Wing

9\. Flame

10\. Whisker

11\. Nose

12\. Tooth

I don't know- Whisper

Okay so I got Sagewing! That one is pretty good! 7/10! Post what y'all got in the comments.

* * *

I'm feeling lazy today, and I don't want to write a story. Does this classify as one?

Sagewing held a large skinny black bird in her mouth. She dropped it in the fresh-kill pile. **THE END**


	9. SkyClan

Welcome to my Skyclan warrior cat name generator!

For your prefix, pick the first letter ot your favorite place to visit. (Mine is Disney World)

A. Cloud

B. Bounce

C. Clover

D. Dark

E. Echo

F. Freckle

G. Gorse

H. Harvey

I. Billy/Bird

J. Sharp

K. Shrew

L. Leaf

M. Maple

N. Nettle

O. Plum

P. Patch

Q. Quail

R. Rabbit

S. Sparrow

T. Tiny

U. Robin

V. Spider

W. Weasel

X. Fire

Y. Hazel

Z. Storm

For your suffix, what is your favorite sport out of these? (Mine is softball)

Baseball- Wish

Football (American)- Claw

Softball- Pelt

Tennis- Dapple

Soccer/Football- Whisker

Lacrosse- Heart

Hockey- Tail

Swimming- Splash

Gymnastics- Moon

Basketball- Flight

Dance- Foot

Vollyball- Leap

Track- Step

Rugby- Storm

Wrestling- Fang

Another Sport- Fur

I don't play/watch/like sports- Sprirt

I'm Darkpelt. Eh, that's ok. 6.5/10. What is your SkyClan name? Post it in the comments!

* * *

Story time!

Darkpelt walked alone in the dark of the night. He blended in well, as his dark pelt camouflaged in with the dark sky. Blood still stained his claws, and his pelt was mottled with scars. He knew that this was not a place of happiness.

He would never see his family again. He would never walk with another cat, and would always be doomed to the fate of isolation. He would never hear the voice of another cat. He would never feel the warmth of love. He would never be happy again.

After all, this was the place of no stars.


	10. Rouge

For your prefix, pick the last letter of your first name:

A. Ash

B. Blaze

C. Crimson

D. Drift

E. Ember

F. Flash

G. Gap

H. Hawk

I. Ice

J. Jinx

K. Killer

L. Lion

M. Moon

N. Nettle

O. Orbit

P. Pepper

Q. Quail

R. Raven

S. Shadow

T. Talon

U. Scar

V. Venom

W. Wing

X. Fox

Y. Leo

Z. Ziggy

Well I'm Ember, the rouge. What is your rouge name? Tell me if these are good, since I have never used/made a rouge or a loner character.

* * *

"Emberpaw!" A fiery red tom screeched, running towards the dark ginger she-cat. He was quite surprised to see his former clanmate after she had been gone so long.

"I now go by Ember," Ember replied coolly, backing away from her littermate. "I need to go."

"But I haven't seen you in so long!" Her littermate replied, running back towards her. Since Ember had last seen him, he had gotten about twice as big. He was surely a warrior now. "I just want to say hi," he continued.

"Stop Redpaw, just leave me alone," Ember hissed, breaking into a run. _That way you won't get hurt, just like me_.


	11. Kittypet

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation. Well, here is your very belated chapter!

* * *

Look to your left. What is the nearest object to you? The first letter of that object will be your name. (Girls Names)

A. Addy

B. Baby

C. Candy

D. Dolly

E. Echo

F. Fiona

G. Gabrielle

H. Hazel

I. Isabella

J. Jinx

K. Kitty

L. Lemon

M. Marshmallow

N. Nala

O. Oreo

P. Pearl

Q. Queen

R. Raspberry

S. Sushi

T. Tootsie

U. Ursula

V. Velvet

W. Wendy

X. Whiskers

Y. Yasmine

Z. Zoe

* * *

Look to your right. What is the nearest object to you? The first letter of that object will be your name. (Boys Names)

A. Ace

B. Benny

C. Captain

D. Donald

E. Elmo

F. Frappe

G. Gavin

H. Henry

I. Ice

J. Jack

K. King Kitty

L. Lion

M. Mickey

N. Nemo

O. Oscar

P. Prince

Q. Quincy

R. Rex

S. Simba

T. Tigger

U. Charlie

V. Vito

W. Wally

X. X-Man

Y. Yeti

Z. Zach

* * *

I'm a girl, so my kittypet name would be Candy. If I were a boy, my kittypet name would be Benny. What did you get? I love to see what y'all got. Comments really make my day :)


End file.
